Vilgax
Vilgax Is a Main Villain in the Great Summer Season Trek. Going for revenge against K'nuckles and also getting schemes against Bender and The B Team. His main allies are Porky Minch from Earthbound, Discord from My Little Pony Friendship is magic, M.Bison from Street Fighter, Alec Trevalyn from Goldeneye 007, Count Veger from the Jak and Daxter and Reaver from Fable (although he doesn't exactly trust him) Greatest Strength: His intimtidating figure Greatest Weakness: He overestimated Discord's loyalty to him and got used and killed because of this Goal: Conquer the Multiuniverse and kill Captain Knuckles Voiced by: Steven Blum The Grand Summer Season Trek Vilgax plays main villain here and is schemeing revenge against Cap Knuckles with his henchmen by stealing and shattering the 17 elements that keep the multiuniverse in balance into seven. At first he knows nothing of the B Team, until Trevalyn joins up and reveals them to him, He schemes against both teams and works carefully. He has shown distrust towards Reaver, due to his tendecy to shoot his henchmen Vilgax for most of the story is the villain and he makes it show. At the end he is fought by Knuckles and is defeated. Vilgax swears he will return but he is betrayed by Discord who hijacks the story and reveals himself as the real villain. Discord pawns him to the song You're only 2nd rate , destroys his planets and everything accomplish he made,and has him killed through Discord and the brainwashed ponies. In a way his biggest mistake was overestimating Discord's loyalty. This enraged Vilgax to see the villain he put the most trust in betray him, and to add insult to injury, Discord robbed him of all his resources to create his own empire which he would establish if Vilgax won or lost. Fire Rebelion: The Search for Rarity Aside from MadLeomon, Vilgax, along with Majid Sadiq, will be a second main antagonist of Act III: Skyrim. His and Sadiq's goals are to wipe out the Stormcloak influence and kill both Ulfric Stormcloak and his archenemy Ben Tennyson. Vilgax will be in his Omniverse appearence. Allies: Galvatron, Porky Minch, Discord(formerly), M.Bison, Liquid Snake, Denzel Crocker, Vega, Barlog, Dark Helmet, Wart, Hopper, Doopliss, Kaos, Nega Zim, Nega Gir, Super Zeros, Earl of Lemongrab, The Red Guy, Adon, Alec Trevalyn, Meltdown, Pigma Dengar, Ripto, Count Veger, Dark Samus, Pong Krell, Hugo Strange, Bertram Griffin, The Monarch, Vaati, Goliad, Pete, Psyphon, Majid Sadiq and the Engineers. Enemies: Ben Tennyson, Cap Knuckles, Flapjack, Nigel, Grim, Samus, Johnny Bravo, Cow, Chicken, I.R Babboon, I.M Weasel, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twlight Sparkle, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Spike, Frida Suarez, Shining Armor, Sagat, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Solid Snake, Q, Blue, Bartok, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Jiminy Cricket, Magneto, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Blue Wonder, Discord, Ulfric Stormcloak, MadLeomon. Trivia *Vilgax Has Join With the the Dark master Name Galvatron who is also Intristed About That Villain Who Could consume souls of all but souless beings or those with too powerful souls. *Vilgax Was Going to be in the Seried Called The Ink and Paint Wars Who is Joining Alies With K'nuckles for the First Time But it is Unknowed that He is Gonna Be In The Series. Vilgax has some similarities to Marcilene's Dad: *They're Both Controled Over The VIllains, and are the leaders *They're Both Could Absorbs People or Aliens, Differences *However Marceline's Dad is not working for Galvratron, Vilgax is. *Vilgax isn't as clever as Marceline's Dad and treads on power more than brains *Unlike him, he actually was betrayed by his 2nd in command Discord who took his role as main villain away while Marceline's Dad did this to Uka Uka who was using him as a pawn Snapshot - 12.jpg Snapshot - 11.jpg Snapshot - 10.jpg Snapshot - 9.jpg Snapshot - 8.jpg Snapshot - 7.jpg Snapshot - 6.jpg Snapshot - 5.jpg Snapshot - 4.jpg Snapshot - 3.jpg Snapshot - 2.jpg Snapshot - 1.jpg Vilgax OV 003.png Category:Villains Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Archenemies Category:Vilgax's Alliance Category:Main Villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Roleplaying Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Ben 10 universe Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Aliens Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Deceased Members of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:Pawns Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Main Members of Vilgax's Alliance Category:God Wannabe Category:Main Villains in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Spinoffs Villains Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Major Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John Dimaggio Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Arc Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Characters in Fire Rebelion: The Search for Rarity Category:Characters hated by daveg502